It Had To Be You
by AlwaysAwkwardAlice
Summary: When Jack was young his parents and little sister Sara were in an accident and from then on Jack was taken in by his adoptive father North. North has moved them to a brand now town and Jack isnt exactly enthusiastic until he meets Aster Bunnymund, but will Pitch ruin this newfound romance! FUTURE SMUTT WARNING THERE WILL BE SOME SMUTTY SMUTT!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

**Jack Makes Friends**

Jack Frost was not in a good mood. From the moment he heard his adoptive father North bellowing his name from down stairs he knew it wasn't going to be a good day. He reluctantly opened his startling sapphire blue eyes and began to drag himself out of bed.

Now normally Jack loved waking up on Saturdays. His dad would make pancakes, they'd watch a few movies in the morning before he went to work and then jack would have the rest of the day for himself. Unfortunately today was not a normal Saturday, today was moving day.

His father S. North was a world renowned toy maker and owned 8 very large factories all throughout the country. They had gotten the news late last month one of the CEO's and dads good friend had passed away. With business at full throttle and Christmas being next month there was no way to find a suitable replacement in time, so dad made a choice, we move.

"JACK!" his father boomed again in his thick, Russian accent. "Tis time to get up. No more sleeping we have to get the moving truck loaded!" With a groan and a curse Jack got up.

"Alright Dad I'm up!" Jack yelled back. He grabbed the clothes he had set out for himself last night; a faded, navy blue t-shirt, his most worn out pair of light blue jeans and his favorite black hoodie. He looked at himself in the mirror and frowned. He looked as pale as ever and his snow white hair and dark brows didn't help.

Yes he had snow white hair, when he told them most people didn't believe it was natural. The people in this town knew him long enough to know that ever since he was a kid it's been this way, but whenever he would go out with my father on business trips, well people just couldn't stop gawking. It was the reason why Jack was really so against moving, he loved going to new places but he just couldn't stand the stares. As much as he hated it he'd learned to live with it, his dad told him to be different is good, if everyone were the same there would be no wonder in the world, or as he pronounced it 'Vunder.

The town was relatively smaller than his home town; it was lightly covered in snow and surrounded by thick forests. Basically it was in the middle of nowhere, but because his Dad's factory was located a few miles out of town it was prospering quite well. We had settled in for the first few days, unpacking and unwinding after the long drive. The house was big, with huge open glass windows and a log cabinish feel to it. Dad permitted me to stay home and help, but that was all over today.

"Jack my boy, 'tis time to go!" North yelled. Jack made his way slowly downstairs wearing his best winter blue hoody, khaki pants and faded grey vans. He had styled his hair a bit today trying to look my best but it didn't help the sick feeling growing in the pit of his stomach.

It was bad enough being the new kid at school, but being new right in the middle of a semester! You have to be kidding, teachers and students are already in the flow of things, everyone knows where and who they're sitting with for lunch. Well technically so did he, alone in the back of the cafeteria.

Jack grabbed up his blue backpack and tried not to look so sullen but that apparently wasn't working.

"Jack I know 'is hard to start at new school, but I have feeling you will have great day"

"Thanks Dad." Jacks words apparently lacked the enthusiasm North was looking for.

"Jack!" his father boomed "I know I am right because I feel it right here in my belly." With that his father grabbed his gut and Jack couldn't help but grin. North was a tall man with broad shoulders and a thick gut. His father always told him that when he had a gut feeling it was sure to be true. It was a longstanding joke between them.

When they had got off at school the staring had begun and Jack could feel his stomach drop. He absolutely despised when they started. I mean honestly don't they have any sense of common decency Jack thought.

North looked around and then back at Jack and said in Russian "_You are popular already, no?" _

"_I don't think popular is the right word dad." _Jack said back in fluent Russian, growing up with North he had learned Russian as a small child, it was their own secret language around others. Try freak Jack thought to himself and frowned.

North let out a laugh and gave him a smile that said 'everything is going to be fine.' Jack faked a smile back as they walked into the office.

It was warm and cozy inside decorated for the holidays with little plastic snowmen sitting around the workplace and a small plastic tree on the office ladies front desk. Seeing it all put a genuine smile on Jacks face, Christmas was his favorite time of the year. Well winter in general because Jack absolutely adored the snow. He was usually a pretty mellow guy but the winter weather brought something out in him. He just felt excited all the time.

"Hi there you must be the new student Principle Manny was telling us about." The woman at the front desk stated cheerfully. 'Mr. Frost was it, and you must be his father."

"Is true, I am." North said with a hearty chuckle and a smile.

'Well." She chirped "I just have a few things I need to give you to fill out and return and as for you Mr. Frost, here is a list of your classes, the books you'll need to get from the library and a school map."

"Well Jack, I must be off, I don't want to be late for my first day as well." North clapped him on the back as a way of good bye and Jack swore he heard something crack. North turned and waved to the nice office lady and was out the door in a matter of seconds.

Jack let out a sigh, looked down at his class schedule as he made his way out.

Period 1: P.E. Mr. Garcia GYM.

Period 2: World History AP Ms. Jane Rm 41

Period 3: English AP. Ms. Hall Rm 32

Period 4: Art Mr. Cahill Rm 81

LUNCH

Period 6: Algebra 2 Mr. Hampton Rm 12

Period 7: Chemistry Mr. Blank Rm 10

Oh just great he had P.E. first, oh the joy. He was studying his map and trying to ignore the whispers and finger pointing going on around him when his thoughts were interrupted by a warm voice.

"P.E. first huh, brutal, but at least you have Garcia he's really easygoing."

Jack turned to his right to see a boy slightly taller than jack maybe about 5'8" or 5'9" with chocolate brown hair and big brown eyes to match. His face was kind and young looking with a nice guy smile etched across his face.

"Sorry for being nosy," The boy grinned bashfully "but I couldn't help but notice that you must be the new kid the town has been talking about."

"Yeah I am. My name is Jack, Jack Frost." He gave the boy a hesitant smile.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Jamie Bennet, I have to ask…" Jamie trailed off staring at the top of Jacks head.

"It's natural. Hard to believe I know" Jack sighed here we go. He seriously wanted to crawl into his hoodie right now. This happens every time, he waited for the insult or the blatant refusal to believe his hair was real, but it never came. Instead he got something he'd never gotten before, a compliment.

"It's wicked awesome; I can't believe you were born with it."

Jack was pretty shocked, it was out of the ordinary for people to like his hair let alone believe that it's real. He liked this Jamie kid already.

"Thanks, not many people do." Jack said with a genuinely happy smile.

"Well, hey can I take a look at your classes." He nodded his permission and Jamie began to read through the list.

"Sweet we have like three classes together." Jamie said just as the bell rang.

"Well listen, the gym is just out that way, I'll meet you there after first to walk you to our next class.

"Thanks Jamie." Jack grinned, pleased with the new friend he had made. "See you later."

Jamie waved as he walked and turned down another corridor. Jack was alone again, but in a far better mood then when he had arrived he made his way to P.E.

When Jack arrived he changed into the P.E. uniform he was given by the teacher overlooking the locker room. He threw his sweater over it and walked out into the gym. While a few of the other teachers went outside with their less than happy kids in tow, Jack's teacher Mr. Garcia said that they were to walk laps around the gym. Mr. Garcia then proceeded to pull up a chair and read the newspaper.

Jack liked the sound of that preferring to kick back on his first day rather than do any strenuous exercise. People start grouping off, walking with their friends, chatting, staring and laughing at Jack and his snow white hair. As he started to walk a big dumb jock type with blonde hair rammed into him.

"Nice hair faggot." He barked out, that set his friends into a frenzy of laughter, but Jack said nothing and kept on walking.

"What's wrong new kid, can't hear me or something. Guess you must be deaf and gay." They continued with their jabs each taking a turn to insult him, but it was mostly the blonde one.

Jack reaching his limit was just about give that blonde idiot a piece of his mind when a deep voice called out.

"Tyler ya best leave him alone ya cross eyed little Twink." Jack turned to look and just to his left was a very a tall, very athletic looking boy with grey, black hair and forest green eyes. Jack had never seen anyone so handsome in his life.

"Unless you'd like me to throw you out of this gym on yer ear ya drongo!"

"Whatever Bunnymund you asshole." Tyler scoffed, turned around and continued walking. He may have ended on an insult, but Jack caught the fear in his eyes. They must have fought before and by the look on the jocks face Jack knew who had won.

'Y'alright?' the boy next to me drawled, his Australian accent sent shivers down my spine.

'Yeah thanks a lot, that guy is a real douche." I said throwing a quick glare Tyler's way before looking back at him.

"Yeah the guy is a bloody wombat." The boy said with a frown. "What's yer name?"

"Jack Frost," We rounded the corner of the gym and kept walking.

"The names' Aster Bunnymund." He said with a grin.

"Bunnymund?" Jack threw his hand over his mouth trying to suppress a giggle.

"Now hang on there, mate don't you go poking fun."

But jack couldn't help it, he burst out laughing.

"I'm… sorry…" He said between giggles. "It's just so different. Never heard a name quite like that."

"Well I've never seen hair quite like that." Aster shot back with a smirk.

Jack stopped mid giggle and ran a self-conscious hand through his hair.

"Touché." Jack said with a light chuckle. He felt suddenly more self-conscious than usual, embarrassed that this handsome guy probably thought he was weird.

"Well Crikey Jack look at the head on you." Aster said and let out a deep sexy chuckle. "It looks damn good though."

I could feel the blush creep up through my cheeks, jack couldn't believe his ears. Two compliments in one day, and one coming from an incredibly sexy green eyed guy, Jack thought his heart might explode.

'Thanks." I mumbled embarrassed, I looked down knowing my face was incredibly red.

Aster and Jack talked a little more about how he was enjoying his first day. He told him about Jamie and coincidentally it appeared that Aster and he were good friends. After gym was over Aster and Jack spotted Jamie just outside the doors.

"Hey Jack I see you've met our man from down under." Jamie said as they started walking towards World History.

"Aw lay off ya Gumby." Aster laughed. "What class do you have next Jack?'

Jack rummaged through his bag to grab his schedule and handed it to Aster.

"He has World History with me next" Jamie grinned.

"Hey lookie there frostbite you have third and fourth with me too," Aster said sounding pleased. Jack grinned at the new nickname.

"Make sure to introduce him to the rest of the group will ya Jamie, since you have them next. I have to head to trig now so I'll see ya later." With that Aster waved at the both of them and headed off in the other direction.

"The rest of the group?" Jack said hesitantly as they walk into class.

"Yeah they're over there." Jamie pointed to the back of the class where two students waved at them. "Sit next to us jack, Ms. Jane is real chill so there's no assigned seating." Jack and Jamie sat next to each other directly in front of what was apparently the rest of the group.

The announcements started and it gave everyone the chance to talk amongst themselves for a few minutes. No one ever really listens to the announcements.

"Jack this is Sandy and Tisha but everyone just calls her tooth."

The boy name Sandy was short and thick with amber eyes, tan skin and wavy orange hair. He had a sweet sleepy smile on his face and he waved hello. The girl apparently called Tooth had her hair cut pixie style with a long scarf wrapped around her head. It was knotted at the back so the loose ends hung down her shoulder. She wore a bold yellow t-shirt with an emerald green coat and violet leggings the same shade as her eyes.

"Hi there you must be Jack Frost!" She chirped sweetly. "It is so nice to meet you. How's your first day going? Do you like the school?" The girl talked a mile a minute, smiling her perfect smile that Jack could hardly keep up.

"Oh well yeah it's nice to meet you too. It's going pretty well but I'm still trying to figure the place out."

Sandy shrugged smiled and nodded as if saying 'Yeah you'll get used to it.' He turned to Jamie and signed something along the lines of "Ask jack if he wants to be in our group with us."

Before Jamie could say anything Jack smiled at Sandy and quickly signed back "What group?"

Jamie and Tooth gasped and Sandy's face lit up and he grinned. "You sign?"

"Yeah I do, my sister Sara was deaf, she could hear enough to read lips but when I was younger my parents felt it would be easier on her if we all learned how to sign." That was before the accident Jack thought, before he had went to live with North.

"That's really sweet Jack."

"Yeah jack it's really cool that you know how to sign. Sandy really hates making us translate for him even though we told him we don't mind." Jamie grinned at Sandy and Sandy shrugged.

The announcements ended just then and class started. Ms. Jane gave them a short but enthusiastic lecture about something out of the book and assigned us definitions and book questions. At that point they were free to work and talk to one another.

"Jack you don't have your books yet right so you can share with me. We have a big project coming up so like Sandy said you can be in our group." Jamie said as he pulled his desk closer to Jack's and set the book between them. Jamie went on to explain that we had to pick a place in the world and do a research report and poster board on its history. Jack felt he was a pretty smart guy and he always got good grades but he had to admit he hated research reports. Class went on like that for a while, them chatting and doing work when the bell rang and they headed for their next classes. Sandy and Jack apparently had the next class together so he followed him.

As they entered the room Sandy scanned the classroom, looking for someone.

"Hey Sandy who you looking for?"

Sandy signed out Asters name and said that he was in this class too.

"Oh yeah I forgot." Jack said cheerfully, that makes this class all the better Jack thought to himself.

"Looking for me mates." Said a voice from behind, it sent shivers down Jacks spine and they turned to see Aster, the giant that he was, grinning down at the both of them.

"I see you've met Sandy, and Tooth too I bet." Aster said as he threw his arms over both their shoulders.

"Crikey you and Sandy are quite the little ankle bitters."

Jack looked quizzically over to Sandy and Sandy merely put his hand up to his head as if he were measuring himself. Jack finally got it.

"Well excuse us you friggin Kangaroo." Jack mumbled he knew he was short only about 5'6" and he hated when people pointed it out. Especially giants like Aster who reigned about 6 feet and four inches tall.

"Kanga… Kangaroo?!" Aster sputtered and looked at Jack mouth agape. Sandy threw his head back in what looked like a howl of laughter.

"Hey you're a cheeky lil thing aint you frostbite." Aster said with a huff.

Jack just merely grinned at the taller boy, green eyes caught his blue and for a second he swore his heart stopped. It felt like electricity crackling through them, he wondered if Aster felt it too.

Jack had known since he was thirteen that he was gay. Girls just never held much intrest for him. He had had a few dates with the ever fewer number of gay guys back home. All of them were completely useless, childish things, Jack didn't want a boy he wanted a man or at least a boy who had enough sense to act like one.

"Will you please move the hell out of the doorway, must you all stand there talking incisively." The voice was rich, deep and very sexy, but it made Jack's hair stand on end and not in the good way. Jack and the others turned to see a very tall boy equally so to aster with aesthetically pleasing features, golden eyes and thick black hair pulled back into a pony tail. He was dressed in a black V-neck, dark blue jeans, with a black coat and a crimson scarf dangling from his pale neck.

"Ah stick it in your craw Pitch." Jack was surprised by how much venom was in Asters voice. Jack glanced sideways at Sandy looking for an explanation, but he too was looking warily at the dark haired boy's direction.

"And who is this delightful creature." Pitch purred seductively. Jack felt another cold shiver roll down his spine and he took an instinctive step back mortified by having caught Pitch's eye.

Before Jack or Aster could even snap back a retort Ms. Hall called the class to attention and waved Jack over to her desk. Pitch gave Jack a bawdy wink and shot Aster a glare before taking his seat.

"What the…" Jack said completely confused by the whole debacle. A large hand clapped him on the shoulder.

"Don't worry about it mate." Aster said giving him a serious nod. Sandy shook his head vehemently and smiled as if to reinforce Asters words. They both went to take their seats next to each other in the back right of the class.

Jack made his way up to Ms. Hall's desk and she beamed at him. Jack gave her a weak smile in return. She was a pretty woman with long chocolate brown hair and grey eyes that fit perfectly into her heart shaped face.

"Hello Jack." She said it in a quiet but firm voice. "Welcome to advanced placement English. Right now were writing our end of the fall semester Senior Letters. It's a letter the juniors write to their senior selves telling them what they hope to have accomplished by the end of their senior year." She handed me a small packet explaining the project and stood up.

"Mr. Frost you will be sitting…" She took a moment to scan the classroom before continuing "Next to Mr. Pitchiner. Kozmotis raise your hand so Jack knows who you are."

Pitch winced at hearing his own named and slowly raised his hand. Hell Jack would wince too if his name had been Kozmotis. Although the look on Pitch's face was gone in an instant replaced by an unsettling grin as Jack slowly made his way to the back left of the class. Jack looked across at Aster and Sandy his eyes pleading. Sandy grimaced and Aster looked at him sympathetically. He took his seat and pulled out his notebook to start the project.

He had a moments silence before Pitch turned to him and grinned "So your name is Jack Frost, a befitting name for one such as yourself. I love the dye job, a little attention seeking though, don't you think?"

Jack ignored him and that just seemed to goad Pitch on more.

"Seriously though jack you should really ditch the Bunny, worthless piece of shit that he is. He may be gay but I highly doubt you're his type." Jack's eyes widened in surprise and his cheeks flushed.

"What you think I didn't notice you eye fucking him when I walked into class."

Jack turned to face him completely enraged. "You know what I really like your name too, Kozmotis. Is that a family name or did your parents do that to you on purpose because they knew you were going to grow up into such an insufferable prick." He had said it a little louder than he meant too, not loud enough for Ms. Hall to hear but the last two rows sure got a kick out of it. Aster threw back his head and let out a deep full bellied laugh. Jack blushed at being heard and hoped to god that Aster hadn't heard Pitch as well.

Ms. Hall merely smiled and looked at everyone in the back. "Someone tell a good joke?"

"Oh the best Ms. Hall, it was absolutely priceless." Aster drawled from the back of the room. Sandy was wiping tears from his eyes his face the picture of absolute glee. Pitch turned a deep shade of red and didn't look up from his work for the rest of the class.

When the bell rung a humiliated Pitchiner quickly stalked out of class and didn't look back.

"Oh Crikey Jackie, that was hilarious!" Aster beamed down at Jack as the three of them walked on to the next class. "Right, Sandy?"

Sandy grinned and shook his head in obvious agreement; he clapped and threw Jack thumbs up.

"Ha-ha thanks Sandy, but it really wasn't a big deal he was being such an ass." Jack stated plainly.

"Yeah what crap was he spouting at ya anyways mate?" Aster said curiously as they rounded a corner towards art. Jack felt relief wash over him at Asters words. So he hadn't heard the eye fucking party of Pitch and Jacks conversation. That was good at least.

"It was nothing." Jack answered "He was just ragging on my hair is all."

They made it into art and Jack's mouth gaped open as he took in the room. It was large with a mish mosh of rectangular tables littered with graffiti scattered around. Paint splatters covered the linoleum and an assortment of student art covered every inch of the walls. Dodecahedrons hung from the ceiling with all sorts of different types of pictures on the sides. The sink was littered with paint jars, water jugs and brushes. It was a complete catastrophe, but at the same time it gave off a warm and comfortable atmosphere. The room caught the sun and made the light in the room look cozy and inviting.

Jamie and Tooth waved at them from their table. The three of them sat themselves down; Sandy situated himself between Jamie and tooth. Aster took to sitting in front of Tooth, and Jack still weighed down by Pitch's words left a chair in between them and sat in front of Jamie.

He tried to put a little distance between him and Aster. If it was that apparent to Pitch that Jack was eyeing Aster then he didn't want to make it obvious to everyone else. "He may be gay but I highly doubt you're his type" Jack thought about what Pitch had said. So aster was gay, or was Pitch just insulting him. It's not like Jack could ask aster outwardly. Jack was lost in thought thought when Jamie's next loud statement startled him back into the present.

"Yeah well not everyone can be an art god like you Aster." Jamie groaned.

At this Aster scoffed. "I'm not a god ya gumby, I'm just decent at what I do."

"Hey Jack." Tooth turned to him "You any good at art?" Everyone looked at him expectantly.

"Well I'm a terrible drawer, but I'm pretty okay at sculpting honestly. My dad taught me."

"Oh yeah Jack, your dad is working at North Pole toys right? Is he a toy creator or something there?" Jack was surprised at this question he expected that in a small town like this most people would know what his dad was here for.

Jack had always had trouble making friends, mainly because he didn't know if kids really liked him for who he was or for whom his father was. It was true that North and he were pretty well off, well better than well off, if Jack wanted to he would never have to work a day in his life. As if his Dad would allow that, but even so he didn't want to live off his dad's money anyways. His dad and him led a pretty modest life, and North made sure that Jack was raised right. If he wanted something he would have to work for it, with house work and good grades. Now that Jack thought about it there were a lot grander, expensive houses that his dad could have bought in this town. He certainly had the money, but North preferred comfort rather than grandeur, a thing that he really appreciated about his father.

"Yeah um something like that." Jack fibbed he felt guilt well up in his stomach. He knew they were all good people, even after just meeting them, but he didn't want to take any chances. He'd made that mistake too many times.

"That's cool." Tooth grinned.

"Oh man you'll never guess what Jackie Boy said to Pitch today. Told him off good and right." Aster announced proudly. Jack blushed and smiled bashfully at the praise.

"No way Jack you told off Pitchiner!" Tooth grinned giddily "What did you say?"

"Oh it was a stroke of brilliance, right Sandy?" Aster grinned excitedly.

Jack began to retell what had happened between Pitch and him and everyone roared with laughter as he told them what he had said.

"Oh man Jack you're my hero!" Tooth said "That Pitch is a real asshole!"

"Yeah a bloody wanker I'll say." Aster growled.

They all laughed again and the rest of the day went by just like that. They all had lunch together and he had his last two classes with Jamie. Jack couldn't believe his luck. He had actually made some friends on the first day of school. When his dad had come to pick him up they all waved him off with and told him they'd see him tomorrow. Jack was looking forward to it.

"So, Jack." His father grinned as he got into the car. "How was first day? I see you made new friends."

Jack beamed at his father. "It was actually pretty great dad."

North gave his son a knowing look and patted his belly. "You see."

They both laughed as they made the drive home. Jack couldn't believe his day had gone so well, besides meeting Pitch of course. He couldn't seem to get his mind off Aster though.


	2. Chapter 2 Jack Kinda Gets A Date?

**Chapter 2:**

**Jack kinda gets a Date?**

N/A: Hey everyone! I'm really happy with the positive feedback I've been getting from you all. I really enjoy getting your guy's thoughts about my stories and I want to know after this chapter if you feel like I'm moving this story too fast. I keep feeling like I am. Aghh someone help me! Oh and i'm sooooo sorry for taking so long!

Thursday Night Jamie's House

Asters POV:

Aster was beginning to doze off in front of Jamie's tellie, it was their weekly Thursday bad scary movie night and he had to say they were bad. Usually Jamie got better ones but his sister Sophie was in tonight and they weren't allowed to play anything to graphic in front of the twelve year old. Although she constantly insisted she was old enough to watch them and wasn't afraid. She was a feisty little ankle biter. Aster could feel himself slowly beginning to succumb to sleep, but Jamie's next statement made him sit up a little straighter.

"So what do you guys think of Jack?" Jamie said absentmindedly as he threw another handful of popcorn into his mouth his eyes wandering away from the screen to look at them all. "He's a pretty cool guy, I think."

"I think he's great! A complete sweetie pie to be honest and did you see those teeth!" Tooth giggled excitedly. Sophie was busy putting little colorful barrettes and bows in Tooth's hair. Girls are something else he thought to himself.

"Oh here she goes! We know you want to be a dentist!" Aster said through a yawn and chuckled a bit the end. Tooth turned and stuck her tongue out at him, and he childishly stuck his back which sent her into another fit of giggles. Aster knew it had been her dream ever since she was younger to be a dentist just like her parents. She used to practice on him, Jamie and Sandy when they were younger. Aster still had nightmares.

Aster had to agree with Tooth though the boy had a set of choppers on him, perfect rows of pearly whites. He could hardly take his next breath when those blue eyes looked up at him for the first time and he flashed him that grin. The thought put a smile on Asters face.

"His hair is wicked awesome, you know he told me it was naturally white, isn't that sick!?" Jamie said turning to look at them all. Sandy nodded enthusiastically signing out

"I've heard about stuff like that before on the discovery channel."

"He has white hair!?" Sophie snorted a giggle. "That sounds cute."

"Yeah I've heard about stuff like that before too." Tooth said thoughtfully and then giggled again looking straight at Aster. "I heard you stood up for him in gym today." She devilishly waggled her eyebrows him.

"Yeah what of it, Tyler was asking for another ass kicking." Aster said with a shrug trying to act nonchalant about it. Tyler and he had been friends in middle school before Tyler had figured out that Aster was gay, he actually had liked Tyler a bit. When everyone had found out he had lost a lot of friends, Tyler being one of them. "The dumb jock wouldn't lay off the poor kid."

"Don't you think he's had enough after the last one you gave him?" Jamie said giving him a parental kind of look. You send one guy to the hospital and they never let it go Aster thought bitterly.

"Oh come on Jamie you know Aster doesn't really care what that dumbass says, he just swooped in to save the adorable new kid." Tooth looked at him her violet eyes bright as she practically bounced in her seat. "Come on Aster you like him don't you!?"

"Oh lay off you nosey lil Sheila." Aster groaned and could feel himself flush lightly. So he thought the little frostbite was cute, big deal. No one was going to get him to admit it.

"Oh he's blushing! I knew it!" She let out a squeal of absolute delight. She was really bouncing now, sending bows cascading everywhere. Sophie groaned, picking up the bows and starting over.

"What do you mean you like him?" Sophie mumbled quietly looking up at them, but no one heard her.

Sandy signed something too quick for Aster to catch, but Jamie replied before he could ask what.

"Ha ha ha oh man I totally saw that too Sandy." The both of them were sending him dopey grins which annoyed him. He crossed his arms and leaned forward in the arm chair he was sitting in cocking his head there way.

"Saw what?" Aster said through narrowed lids, eyeing them suspiciously.

Sandy and Jamie eyed him with looks that said 'you know exactly what we're talking about.' It annoyed Aster even more because he honestly had no idea what they were talking about.

"Oh go on then ya gumbies!" Aster snapped at them thoroughly peeved picking up the coke he had previously discarded and taking a sip.

"How could you not see Jack sneaking those shy little glances your way during art?" Jamie said throwing his hands up in exasperation then his expression turned thoughtful. "Actually I don't even think Jack noticed he was doing it."

Aster sipped a little too hard and choked. Coughing hard trying to clear the rest of the soda out of his lungs he looked at Jamie a single thick dark eyebrow raised. So someone other than himself caught that Aster thought.

"What are you getting at mate?" Aster said thickly his eyes watering slightly deciding to play innocent. He loved to tease his friends, seeing their exasperated faces put a smile on his and besides if he let them know that he knew what they were talking about they would just meddle in his business. Well at least Jamie and Tooth would, Sandy preferred to keep out of it if he could.

Sandy rolled his eyes and sighed putting up his hands and mimicking a choke hold around Asters throat. Tooth put her hand on her hip and shook her head at him disappointed.

"I second that Sandy." Jamie said picking back up the popcorn and turning his attention back to the movie. "He'll figure it out eventually I suppose."

"Hey Sophie what's wrong." Tooth said concern in her voice. "Movie too scary for you?"

They all turned to her then and Aster was surprised to see the little blonde Sheila with tears trailing down her cheeks. She got up abruptly then and shot them all glares.

"It's none of your guy's business." She caught Asters gaze just for a millisecond before shooting off to her room and he swore she shot him his own personal glare, but he couldn't think of any reason for deserving it. I must be imagining it he thought to himself.

"Hey Sophie!" Jamie yelled at her as she ran up the stairs to her bedroom "What's wrong!?"

Jamie stood as if he meant to follow her but Tooth caught him by his wrist and shook her head.

"She's just at that age Jamie. " Tooth said sympathetically. "Just leave her be."

"Yeah I suppose." Jamie said in a huff and sat down. Sandy patted his shoulder as if to calm him and silence fell over room as they resumed the movie.

Aster was too busy mulling over their earlier conversation to be concerned much with Sophie's outburst.

When his mind began to wander it never strayed too far from Jack Frost.

Jack got up early that morning, it was snowing. For some strange reason Jack could somehow always feel when the snow fell in the mornings and though try as he might to resist it Jack had to get up. It was Jack's favorite time to see it as it gently blanketed the town. The view was even better now as Jack had a view of the forest that lay out behind his house; it filled his body with energy. Snow day.

He was excited to go to school that day. Sure he still had to worry about the annoying whispers and stares. Oh and let's not forget about the incredibly pathetic quips from the guys about his hair, or him being gay, or his height. There was a plethora of things, but Jack wasn't focused on that. Jack pushed all that to the back of his mind because he couldn't wait to see Jamie and the others, especially Aster. He stared out his window for a few more moments before tearing his gaze away and moving to his closet.

After about fifteen minutes Jack decided on a mint green V-neck, lightly faded baby blue jeans, a thick grey wool button up sweater, and his caramel colored, ankle high DocMartens.

Mentally thanking himself for taking a shower the night before, it would have been dreadfully cold doing it this morning, Jack threw on his outfit of the day and stood in front of the mirror. The overall effect was pleasant, the mint green shirt although making his skin a little paler, set off his eyes and hair nicely. The sweater was slightly too big for him, hanging down and covering half his hands, but it was warm and one of Jack's favorites.

He grabbed the hair gel he kept on his dresser just dabbing a bit of it on his fingertips he styled and pushed his hair up in a gentle swoop. Satisfied by his overall look he headed downstairs, he had heard his dad stomp down a while ago and went to go look for him.

As he hit the bottom stairs he could smell breakfast being made, the smell of bacon, toast and eggs wafted through the air.

His dad was turned away from him; North was humming 'Jingle Bells' softly under his breath as he busied himself with breakfast. It was the beginning of December next week and very soon his house would be decked out in holiday attire.

"Jack tis time to get up!" His father bellowed and Jack could feel a ringing in his ear.

"I'm right here Dad, no need to shout_." _Jack said grinning as his father turned around in disbelief. North turned to the window seeing the snow and then smiled knowingly.

"Even as child Jack you were always up early when the snow fell. You always ran to wake your parents; they could never get much sleep around you." North's eyes looked distant as if reminiscing about his old friends, and before Jack had too much time to dwell on it North shook his head and grinned up at him. "Well is good you are up, first breakfast and then big surprise for you Jack!"

"Surprise?" Jack said curiously and North put down a plate of eggs and bacon in front of him. "What surprise?"

"After breakfast." North repeated again with a wink.

Jack was curious as hell but hunger won over as he tucked away ten pieces of bacon, six eggs and three pieces of toast. After North finished his own breakfast and was satisfied that Jack had eaten well, he stood up abruptly.

"Follow me." North said almost giddily as he moved swiftly from the room. Jack infected by his father's enthusiasm chased him out into the living room. (N/A: Think the house in Twilight but with a cozier feel to it, I'm sorry but it's a gorgeous fuckin house.) Jack beamed at North standing there in the middle of the living room with a pair of keys in his large hands.

"Dad you didn't." Jack said in complete disbelief.

"Oh but I did." His father laughed. "Come look outside!"

Jack ran to the bay window overlooking his driveway and there sat right by his dad's truck a 1963 Volkswagen bug in baby blue. He had always wanted a bug and his dad has promised that if he got good grades he would get him one when he was seventeen, which wasn't till December 5th.

"Wait but my birthday's not till next week?" Jack looked at his father completely confused. "Why not wait."

North's smile fell into a frown. "Jack you know when I took over company again that things would be busy. Well I have to go out of town next week. I won't be home for birthday."

Jack had to admit he was a little crushed, it was his first week in a new town and Jack was going to be lonely without his dad, but he didn't want to make his father feel any worse about having to go out of town.

"Dad don't worry I'm going to be seventeen I'll be fine and I know you would be here if you could." Jack grinned at him comfortingly; he could see his dad's eyes watering a little bit, his eyes were no better. It would be Jack's first birthday without him. Ever since the accident with his parents and Sara North had made sure to make every one of his birthdays and Christmas' special.

"Jack." His father's voice was thick "I promise I make up to you. Yes?"

"Yeah dad." Jack said giving North a quick hug. "Now let's go check out this car!"

The drive to school was a satisfying one; he pulled into the student parking lot in front of the gym and was happy to see everyone sitting on the steps leading to the lockers. Aster was looking especially fine with a hunter green t-shirt over a white thermal long sleeve, grey skinny jeans, black hunting boots and these dark brown leather wrist bands and bracelets strapped to his wrists it was snowing lightly and flakes clung to his black grey hair. Jack licked his lips he had never wanted anyone as bad as he wanted Aster.

Jack got out and grinned they hadn't seemed to notice he had arrived yet. Jack took out his cellphone and checked the time; they had twenty minutes before the bell rang plenty of time. Jack stooped down, picked up a handful of snow and molded it into a perfect snowball. Jack chuckled lightly to himself positioning himself behind his car so as not to be seen before flinging the wad of soft snow right at the group.

The snowball flew in a graceful arc and sailed right into Jamie's face. Jamie and the rest of the group looked absolutely bewildered and looked around trying to figure out where the snowball had come from. Jack quickly flung another one, this one landing directly on Tooth's head. She let out a squeal of surprise but quickly fell into laughter as did the rest of the group. He threw two more and both landed on Aster.

"What the..?!" The tall boy exclaimed turning in a quick circle at to figure out where they were coming from.

Jack let out a big whooping guffaw before throwing his mouth over hand over his mouth. Mistake made.

"I heard that! Tooth called out looking directly at Jack's car. "You can come out now!"

Jack slowly got up from where he had been crouched and smiled shyly at the group not knowing how they'd feel about it being him.

"Why you crafty little ankle bitter!" Aster exclaimed before picking up some snow and throwing it at Jack. It failed miserably, crumbling completely before even reaching him. Jack through his head back and laughed.

"Nice one Kangaroo." Jack bent over with giggles not paying attention as the rest of the group descended upon him. Before Jack knew it he was swung high his stomach landing gently upon broad shoulders. A little whoosh of air left his mouth as he tried to figure out what happened.

"Gotchya! Yer gonna get it for that 'roo bit." Aster said devilishly "Tooth, Jamie let him have it."

The pair grinned wickedly, hands chocked full of snow as they approached him slowly.

"No, no, no!" Jamie screamed wiggling against Aster, but the taller boy merely laughed and gripped him tighter with vice like arms. Jack let out a breathy sound at this. He loved having Aster's arms around him.

Tooth and Jamie proceed to mush snow on Jack's head, both laughing gleefully as he shrieked and hollered about it being too cold. Sandy stood by laughing his silent laugh, tears rolling down his cheek as the torcher commenced. When it was over Aster jostled Jack a little more before setting him down gently on the snow laden ground.

"You guys suck." Jack pouted as they all laughed at him.

"You so started that Jack." Tooth snorted and pinched his cheek. Jack grinned and brushed her off.

"It was worth it, Jamie's face… priceless." He laughed leaning against his bug.

"Aw shut up!" Jamie whined.

"Whoa there Jackie, be careful that's a nice car don't want to wreck it." Aster warned gently "I'm sure the owner wouldn't take too kindly to a scratch. It must be new; I've never seen it before.

"Well as it happens." Jack grinned "I am the owner."

"Jack you have a car!" Tooth screamed. "It's adorable, jeez look at the color, it looks brand new you must take great care of it." Sandy sent him thumbs up and a grin.

"Woo crikey that's some excellent repair work on this baby, leather interior and a chrome finish. Very nice." Aster bent over and around the car whistling in appreciation. "It's a beauty."

"When did you get it?" Jamie said smiling at his bug with obvious enthusiasm.

"This morning actually." Jack laughed. "My dad had it brought in last night when I was sleeping."

"Your Dad just bought you a car out of the blue?" Tooth said enviously. "Gosh my parents are making me save up."

"Yeah especially a sweet ride like this, not my type of car but it's pretty adorable." Aster said flashing Jack a smile and he could've died happy right there. "Suits you perfectly."

Maybe it was just Jack but he just heard 'Jack this car suits you because you're both adorable.' Oh how I love twisting peoples words to suit my own selfish desires Jack thought to himself wistfully.

"Well I didn't just get it for nothing, it's my birthday next Friday and since my dad's going to be out of town till the Monday after he decided to give it to me early." Jack said the thought put a damper on his spirits, but just for a second. He brushed his hands through his hair, a habit he'd always done when he was upset or nervous.

"Aw Jack is that your way of telling us you want us all to come over on your birthday with alcohol and movies." Jamie said throwing his arm around Jacks shoulders and squeezing.

"Oh my gosh yes that is such a good idea Jamie we can have like our own little party!" Tooth squealed grabbing Jack's hands and jumping up and down. "Aster Sandy what do you think?"

"Yeah sounds like a plan to me!" Sandy signed with a nod and then shot a look at Aster that said 'you in.'

"What are you looking at me for ya gumby. It's Jack's decision you know." Aster said exasperated. "Jack what do you think?" Aster turned to him then his green beautiful eyes boring holes into Jack's heart. A chance to spend not school time with Aster Jack thought.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Jack said enthusiastically.

Tooth let a scream of delight which mingled with the school bell ringing. Everyone winced. That's the second time this morning my ear drum almost exploded Jack laughed to himself.

"Jack don't you worry I will plan it all!" Tooth giggled leaning up on her tiptoes to plant a kiss on his cheek. She flashed a look at Aster and Aster sent her a glare back Jack didn't notice the exchange too busy thinking about the party. "It'll be the best birthday you'll ever have!

Jack flushed lightly and grinned, one of the things he really loved about Tooth was that she was even smaller than him, petite like a fairy. They all started to make their way to class, Jack and Aster started up the steps into the locker room.

"So should I be worried?" Jack said as they walked down the aisles to their respective gym lockers.

"About Jamie and Tooth?" Aster said feigning thoughtfulness "Mmmmmmmm yes very much so mate. When ya put those two together, well let's just say things get a lil crazy."

Jamie groaned at this as he walked away from a chuckling Aster to his locker.

Gym passed quickly, they all played volley ball inside, Jack and Asters team had won by five, then they were out the door on their way to their next classes.

Jack and Jamie waved bye at Aster before heading down their own route.

"So Jack how do you like school so far?"

"Well" Jack smiled "Everything has been really great, you know besides the lesser beings bothering me… I'm just really glad I met you all."

Jamie grinned at him and shouldered him with brotherly affection as if saying likewise.

"So how long have you all known one another?"

"Well Tooth, Sandy and I have known each other since kindergarten. Aster moved here around the end of third grade and we've been best friends ever since. You see were all kind of misfits, what with Sandy being mute, Tooth having ADHD like nobody's business and me just never really fitting in anywhere. When Aster came here he was the most popular guy we knew, tall, athletic and all the girls really liked him even when we were younger. We were made fun of a lot but when he came a long, we all just kind of clicked. Sure he hung out with the popular guys, but he seemed to make us a priority. Not out of pity, but as a good friend. When he came out as gay in junior high a lot of people stopped talking to him."

Jack listened intently as they made their way to class completely intrigued.

"It hurt him a lot; he quit sports, and stopped painting for a while. One day one of his old friends came up to him and hassled him. Aster sent him to the hospital, he got suspended from school for a week, luckily the kids parents were good friends with Asters and they didn't take to kindly to their sons homophobic nature, so they didn't press charges. We've all had hard times, but I think Aster got the worst of it. We had each other though so no matter what it's always been alright. Maybe that's why we all seem to like you so much Jack… you're like us a misfit and you seem to have your own story to tell."

Jamie smiled brightly then as if shrugging off all the old memories. It was a warm almost embracing smile, a smile of acceptance and Jack had never been happier.

Jack spent the rest of the class mulling over all that Jamie had told him. Jack could identify with every one of them, he knew how they all felt, especially Aster, and being ostracized for being gay was certainly something he had faced before and would continue facing for the rest of his life. He was happy he could find people he could relate too. Jack knew in his heart they'd never judge him.

Jack was glad though in a way because Jamie had confirmed Aster was gay. It sent a flush through his cheeks and a shy smile crept up on his lips. That was good news indeed.

The rest of the class past in quiet chatter the groups discussing their research project amongst themselves. When the bell rang Sandy and Jack filed their way out of class throwing backwards waves at Tooth and Jamie.

Jack and Sandy chatted idly to each other on the way to class about their project.

"You sign really well Jack." Sandy grinned appreciatively. "When did you learn?"

"Thank you." Jack said but before he could answer Sandy's question a large arm swung around his shoulder and he grinned. He turned expecting to find Aster but instead he found Kozmotis Pitchiner's face towering above his own. Sandy looked up at him warily and Jack tried to shrug him off with no luck.

"Hello there Jack." Pitch purred in his ear before turning and politely nodding at Sandy.

"Get off me Kozmotis." Jack said drawing out his name to irritate him. Pitch merely sighed and shrugged.

"Oh I really wish you wouldn't call me that Jack. It's not that I'm ashamed of my name it's just it causes so many problems in high school. Children rarely take well to strange things and my name is a strange thing indeed." Pitch grinned at him then and squeezed his shoulders almost affectionately. "Although you'd know all about strange with that glorious hair of yours wouldn't you Jack?"

"Yer a strange thing period Pitch, ya bloody hoon, a walking enigma." Aster suddenly barked from behind. "Now get ya hands off my mate here, yer makin him uncomfortable."

Pitch sent Aster an icy smile and Aster sent him a glare back. They had a full on stare down for a second before Pitch rolled his eyes and shrugged.

Jack felt his shoulders fall in relief as Pitch's arm dropped away and he stalked off into class.

They stopped for a minute before walking in

"Y'all right there Jackie?"

"Pitch seems to like bugging you."

"Yeah I know I don't know what his problem is." Jack said truly confused, why oh why he had to catch a creep like Pitch's attention. "Just my luck though."

"S'alright Jackie, Sandy and I will keep him off ya." Aster grinned.

Sandy beamed back and hit his hand with his fist as if to confirm. Jack laughed and thanked them before they entered class and sat down.

"Alright I just want to let you all know the Senior Letters are due this Friday, so this is your last warning. Use the rest of the class wisely children." Ms. Jane flashed them grins, sat down and began to grade tests.

"So have you started yours yet?" Pitch said suddenly turning to him.

Jack turned to shoot him a menacing glare before taking out his own battered copy of to Kill a Mockingbird. It was his favorite book, he felt like he could relate to Boo Radley and he had sort of a crush on Atticus.

"What to cool to do homework?" Pitch grimaced as if the very thought of not doing homework made him sick. "Don't tell me you're one of those guys, but that can't be it, not if you're reading a book like that without it being a requirement."

Jack continued to ignore him and instead opened up his book and leafed through the pages before resting on where he had last stopped. In all honesty Jack adored English and had always loved to make up stories and read. Jack had finished the assignment last night, not finding it much of a challenge it had taken up about an hour of his time.

"I'm having some trouble figuring you out Jack Frost, it's very frustrating."

Jack sighed then closing his book and turning to face Pitch fully.

"Okay first off what the fuck is this Twilight, because if so fuck you and Edward Cullen. Second what is your deal; nobody can be this much of a creepy ass and not have a reason for it. So what?"

Pitch looked taken aback by the sudden outburst before snorting out a laugh. "No no because that would make you Kirstein Stewart and if that were true you haven't gotten the shit face down quite right."

Jack couldn't help it; he cracked a grin, before bursting into giggles.

"Third times the charm." Pitch said sweetly, face leaning against his hand, yellow eyes searching Jack's own blue. Uncomfortable with the unnecessary intense eye contact Jack looked away.

"What do you mean?" Jack said confused.

"Well just that this is the third time I've stricken up a conversation with you and I've finally managed to make you smile. I was starting to think I'd lost my charm."

Jack guffawed at this. "Since when have you had any?"

"Are you mocking my skills?" Pitch said waggling his eyebrows.

"No, just doubting their existence." Jack laughed loudly, and Pitch smiled back.

Jack was very very very confused. Jack had never been one to judge, but his initial impression of Pitch had left him grossed out, but this seemed a little different. Sure he acted a little creepy at first but Jack was starting to wonder why Jamie and the others hated this guy so much. Then again it was only his second day and he didn't know him all that well. Keep your guard up Jack thought to himself.

"So have you finished then?" Pitch asked again

"Yeah I did last night; it's not as if it required a whole lot of brain power." Jack scoffed. "I mean you're just writing to yourself, and besides I know what I want to accomplish. Good grades and being accepted to a good college."

"Sounds like a plan." Pitch nodded looking away from Jack. He looks pensive for a moment before continuing on. "How lucky you are to be able to do what you want."

"What do you…?" Jack started but the bell trilled loudly cutting him off. Pitch had already packed up and walked out before Jack could even ask.

"Oi Jackie." Aster called as he walked out of class. Aster and Sandy's faces looked serious as he approached. "So Pitch and you seemed all buddy buddy?"

"What?" Jack questioned "I mean he told a joke, it was funny. I have a weak spot for humor. He doesn't seem so bad, a little weird but not bad. Why do you guys hate him so much?"

Aster and Sandy both shared skeptical glances before looping their arms through Jack's and began to drag him towards art.

"Come on frostbite let's get goin."

When they got to class Tooth and Jamie were already sitting at the table talking idly between themselves. Aster and Sandy plopped Jack down in the middle chair and sat on either side of him.

"So Jack wants to know about why ol' pitch is sucha bad guy." Aster said almost nonchalantly, but there was a mocking undercurrent to his voice.

Tooth face froze mid smile before her violet eyes turned positively livid. "What do you mean why? His being a creepy bastard isn't enough for you?"

"Well he doesn't seem…" Jack started.

"No Jack he is, he is that bad. All he does is stalk around, making snide comments acting like he's so much better than everyone else just because he's rich." Tooth hissed out the last word as if it were dirty. "I hate rich people, always thinking they can do whatever they want."

Jack was taken aback by this information; he was caught off guard by how vehemently Tooth seemed to feel on the situation. Growing up as he did Jack had associated with a lot of wealthy people, but he had never thought they were all so bad as to be hated.

"I'm sorry but I'm not following."

Tooth sighed then calming slightly before continuing. "When we were younger Pitch used to tease me a lot, one day he took it to far and well… I punch him so hard I knocked out his tooth."

Jack paused for a moment processing the information before cursing his diesbelif and then laughing like a Hyena.

"Hence the nickname." Jamie mumbled. Tooth shot him daggers before going on.

"His parent's own Pitch industries, not exactly sure what they are invested in but basically they own the whole town. Well Pitch's father took him in to my father the local dentist to get it fixed, but I remember at the end of the visit Mr. Pitchner pulled my father aside and told him that if anything like this ever happened again that my father would be out on his ass. I hate him and his whole damn family."

Jack nodded he knew Pitch industries; his father had had a meeting with them before they had moved here. They had also met at several charity balls and other such occasions. They were a tall striking looking couple, with jet black hair and scowls constantly plastered on their faces. Jack could understand Tooth's distaste, but he wondered how wildly she would turn on him if she knew who his father was.

"Tooth you know that's not exactly Pitch's fault." Jamie said quietly.

"So are you saying it's mine?" Tooth turned violently to face Jamie.

"No you know that's not what I mean." Jamie sighed. "Just… never mind."

"Not to mention what he did to Aster." Tooth spit out, before she turned pale. The whole table went quiet then; Jack looked around at everyone's tight faces.

"I'm sorry." Tooth whispered.

"S'alright." Aster said and shrugged. "Long time ago."

Aster turned to him then before Jack could ask a single question and smiled.

"Listen Jackie you're new, we like you and were just trying to look out for you. Pitch isn't one to place your trust in." Aster looked sad for a split second and Jack yearned to comfort him, but the moment passed and Aster smiled again.

"Look Jack we're not saying don't hang out with him..." Jamie started

"Uh were not?" Tooth said angrily. Sandy leaned over and patted her hand gently as if to calm her.

"No Tooth we're merely saying to keep your guard up and form your own opinion of him." Jamie finished kindly.

The class was called to attention then, their teacher Mr. Cahill a tall silver hair man with blue eyes hidden behind gold rimmed glasses stood and went to the board behind his desk.

"For my AP students, just a reminder you have 12 pieces due at the end of this semester as for the rest of you this project will be free reign, you may paint, draw or sculpt as you see fit. The theme is family." He sat down then, pulled up a sketch pad and began to doodle aimlessly.

"Deadlines coming up Aster are you almost done?" Jamie asked while pulling his sketch pad out of his backpack, Sandy and Tooth proceeded to do the same.

"Aw dontchya worry mate, I have a few weeks still. Only two left, just looking for some inspiration."

Jack was half listening thinking about his project; he'd need to run by the Michaels in town to buy some modeling clay and a sketch pad. What did he say the theme was…? Family? Jack felt an ugly tug in his gut and shook his head. Don't, he thought to himself don't think about them.

"Hey frostbite dontchya have a sketchpad?" Aster said with a sideways glance as he ruffled through his own olive green Jan sport backpack.

"Oh uh no I was thinking of going to buy one today, I'm not much of a drawer but I prefer to do preliminary sketches of my sculptures before molding them."

"Here ya can use one of mine." Aster said grabbing a leather blue sketchbook. "It's got some of my old stuff in there, hope ya don't mind."

"Oh are- are you sure Aster?" Jack stammered "I mean if you need it…?"

Aster let out a throaty chuckle then and Jack felt his heart flutter. Asters laugh was positively sinful, like double chocolate cake or the cinnamon candies Jack adored.

"Don't worry Jack." Aster replied as he pulled out another sketch book this one hunter green like his shirt. "You can keep it, just tear out the pictures that are in there will you and hand them to me."

"Oh thanks Aster." Jack bit his lip trying to keep down the blush that began to creep up his cheeks. "You sure like green don't you?"

"He should it's like his favorite color." Jamie mumbled over his sketchpad. The chocolate haired boy's brow was furrowed fiercely as he doodled something that looked like people. Tooth and Sandy looked about the same faces scrunched in concentration.

"Ya hoons look like yer about to pass a kidney stone or somthin." Aster snickered. Jamie shot him a glare and threw his pencil across the table; it bounced of Asters chest harmlessly.

"Take art you said, it'll be fun you said." Jamie scoffed and slammed his head on the table. "My ass."

"Aw c'mon now ya know the ol' man doesn't care about skill, just about how much effort ya put into it ya gumby." Aster offered Jamie his pencil back and he snatched it back grudgingly.

The table got quiet then as they poured over their work. Jack opened the sketch book and flipped through it, doing as Aster asked. It was not even half way full but what was there was breathtaking. Realistic sketches of forests and flowery planes filled certain pages. Jack tore at the perforated line gently and neatly creating a smile pile on the desk beside Aster. Jack's breathe caught as he landed on a page that held a meadow so lovely and detailed he could almost imagine being there and in the distance snow began to form around the base of a mountain made of what looked like glass.

"Haven't looked at that in a while." Aster said quietly leaning over Jack's shoulder; his hot breathe sending goose bumps through Jacks body. "I called it when winter meets spring. It's one of my favorites."

"It's amazing." Jack whispered in awe. "I love it."

"Yeh?" Aster drawled quietly looking between Jack and his art before saying carefully "You can have it if you want."

"I couldn't" Jack shook his head violently "It's too wonderful."

"Go on Jackie take it, it's an old piece anyways and you seem to enjoy it much more than I do."

"Thanks so much Aster." Jack looked over the piece in greedy appreciation.

Everyone's head seemed to snap up then staring incredulously at Aster, but Jack paid no mind he was too busy thinking about where he was going to hang up his new treasure in his room. Jack completely missed the wide eyed slack jawed looks his new friends seemed to give Aster and the death glare the tall boy sent back. With that they all went back to work diligently scribbling away on their pads. The bell rang, Jack and the others shoved away their things and started heading out.

"It's Friday so we have a forty five minute lunch." Tooth said checking her watch. "Do you guys want to go off campus to eat?"

"Really?" Jack exclaimed hoping his dad was still home "I think I'm going to go home to eat then."

"Oh Jack can I come along!?" Tooth chirped "I'd love to see your house!"

Everyone but Jack groaned.

"You can't just go and invite yerself to people houses you nosey lil Sheila" Aster chastised.

Sandy waggled his finger at her and Jamie shook his head. Jack chuckled lightly.

"It's fine, why don't you all come along. Tooth can't exactly plan my birthday party if she hasn't seen the house."

"Hah!" Tooth exclaimed as they made their way to the parking lot. "Jack's nice to me"

"Sure you don't mind Jack?" Jamie asked "We don't want to intrude."

"No of course not." Jack grinned and shoved his hands into his sweater pockets, the sky was grey and there was a nip in the air. It had stopped snowing a while ago and the cars parked were covered in a light layer of snow. "I'd love the company, we can make sandwiches."

"Can we all go in yer car frostbite? I parked mine farther down, seems a lot easier this way."

"Yeah fine by me."

"SHOT GUN!" Aster yelled and Tooth let out a high-pitched whine.

"Aw Aster you suck!" Tooth moaned. Sandy, Jamie and Jack laughed as Aster swung the tiny blonde up and away from the car, setting her down and dashing to the passenger door.

The five minute drive was a pleasant one, the radio blared out a Taylor Swift song that Tooth sang out rather off key, while the boys begged her to stop. She would just scoff at their resistance to her "natural talent" and continue on louder than before. Jack turned on to the more secluded road that led him up to his new house, and he was happy to find that his dad's car was still parked in the front.

"Oh sweet he hasn't left yet!" Jack said giddily "You guys are going to love my dad."

"Oh goodness already bringing me home to meet the family Jack how sweet." Tooth said grabbing his arm and placing a kiss on his cheek. Jack laughed and blushed. "Great house by the way."

"Are ya sure it's a'right for us to be here Jackie?" Aster said eyes darting about nervously.

"Yeah of course." Jack said leading them up the front steps. "He doesn't bite."

Jack pulled out his keys, unbolted the door and called out. "Dad I'm home!"

"Jack!" His father boomed and his friends jumped nervously, Jack snickered. "What're you doing home?"

His father came out of the kitchen then a large clear bowl filled with chicken salad in his even larger hands.

"Ah!" North exclaimed turning to put the bowl on the table "Who is this, friends Jack?"

His father beamed brightly at them immediately turning on the charm.

"Dad this is…" Jack began but for the millionth time he was cut off.

"E. Aster Bunnymund sir." Aster thrust his hand out, North looked at it for a moment before letting out a thunderous laugh and pulling Aster in for a hug. Jack winced at his father's over enthusiasm, but Aster didn't seem to mind as he hugged back fiercely.

"Good to meet you, Aster." North grinned and the nervous tension was broken.

"I'm Jamie sir and this is Tooth and Sandy." With that North swooped all three of them into a hug. Tooth let out a giggle and they were released.

"Such fine polite friends already eh Jack." North boomed "Come into kitchen, I make you lunch. I assume that is why you're here."

They filed into the kitchen, Jack walked to the cabinet to grab plates and North snatched the bowl of chicken salad off the table and began to toast some bread.

"Are chicken salad sandwiches alright with you?" Jack turned to them all. They all nodded and voiced their approval.

"So Jack" His father turned slapping chicken salad on a toasted piece of bread. "My packing is done; I'll be gone by time you come home. The meeting with…"

It was Jack's turn to cut someone off, immediately switching to Russian.

"_Da please do me a favor and don't mention work_." Jack said hurriedly. North's brow rose in confusion.

"_You haven't told them who I am yet? I assumed they would already know, no?_

"_No I haven't and I'd rather keep it that way, it's hard enough making friends', being the rich kid doesn't help_." North nodded his understanding finished the sandwiches and Jack put them on the plates and set them on the table.

"Well I go to make sure everything is in order, yes?" North grinned and headed upstairs.

"Your dad's nice Jack." Tooth started.

"Ya speak Russian?" Aster said his face in awe.

"_Yes I do" _Jack answered back with a flashy grin and Jack swore he saw Aster's cheeks color slightly.

"That's so cool!" Jamie gushed "When did you learn that?"

"I started learning when I was ten." Jack said thoughtfully thinking back to when he had first come to live with North. "It's like our secret language."

"Were you talking shit about us Jack?" Sandy signed with a silent laugh. They all roared with laughter as they started in on lunch, Jack getting up to grab everyone drinks, and when they were finished they all called thank you to North as he shuffled them out the door and told them not to be late. He grabbed Jack and pulled him into a tight hug dropping a kiss on to the top of his head before releasing him.

"_I love you, be good while I'm away. Have your friends over if you'd like for your birthday." _North grumbled. "_Be safe, lock the doors." _

North turned his head to look at the others standing by the car. "Take care of my boy, eh!"

"We will sir!" Aster called back and every called their agreements as well.

Jack waved goodbye and jumped into the car with his waiting friends.

"Aw!" Tooth whined as they arrived back at school "I didn't really get a good look at everything."

"Wooh crikey those chicken salad sandwiches sure hit the spot though." Aster sighed content.

"Yeah I'm sure eight of them would do that." Jack said looking over at Aster as if he were some kind of monster.

"What imma growing boy!" Aster said defensive.

"For the love of god please stop growing." Sandy signed putting a lot of force into his hands as if he were yelling. They chuckled merrily at this as they walked.

The bell rang as they stepped onto campus and Aster and tooth hurried off to their own classes.

Jack's day passed by uneventfully, well besides totally and completely not understanding his math homework, his last two classes went by in a flash and soon the bell rang signaling their freedom.

"Ugghhhhhhh" Jack groaned "I don't get this math assssiggnnmeennnttt."

Jamie sniggered "Don't whine Jack you sound like Tooth." Jamie sharply cried out then as a small finger dug into his waist.

"What was that about me Jamie?" Tooth said icily poking him repeatedly "Huh you punk! Huh! Huh!"

"Ow Tooth knock it off." Jamie said trying to defend himself, batting her hands away gently.

This continued for a while until they hit the parking lot.

"Jack if you need help with math why don't you ask Aster?" Tooth said slyly "He's like boy genius extraordinaire. He'll help you he's a really good tutor."

There was a loud honk and Tooth turned. "Oh Jamie, Sandy there's my dad, you guys want a ride?"

Sandy and Jamie agreed and they said their goodbyes to Jack hugging him gently before taking off.

"Oh Jack call me later so we can talk party." Tooth called over her shoulder and then disappeared into a black mini-van.

"How am I supposed to call you if I don't have your number" Jack called mostly to himself because the car was already driving away.

Jack made his way to his car and shuffled through his back pack to grab his keys, when he looked up none other than the beautiful Aster stood there leaning gracefully against Jack's bug a grin on his face.

"Hey there frostbite, Tooth called me. Said to give you her number, and that you needed help with math?" Wow she works fast Jack thought.

"My hero." Jack feigned a feint "I was wondering how I was going to get either of those things till you came along." At that Aster laughed and swooped low in a dramatic bow.

"Well how about I come over later on today to help." Aster said standing up and shyly looking away. He took a strand of his black silver hair tugging it gently between his thumb and forefinger.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Jack said his mouth lifting into a smile.

"Alrighty then Jackie." Aster flashed him a crooked grin, grabbed Jack's hand and pulled a sharpie out of his back pocket. He quickly scribbled his number across Jack's palm. "Let me know whens good for you."

With that Aster flashed him another panty dropping grin and walked off to his car.

Jack's heart was pounding as he watched Aster walk away. Great ass Jack thought turning to open his car door. Wait a minute…Jack thought some more... good looking guy gives him his number, is coming over when Jack was home alone.

Was this kinda like a date?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**First Kiss**

Jack made his way home in a rush, excitement flooding through him. He pulled into his drive through and his heart fell just a tad seeing his father's car gone, but then it lifted again just as fast. Aster was coming over, sexy, sweet smiled, Aster with the nice ass and the laugh that made Jack's knees weak and his pants a little tighter.

Jack's father knew he was gay, and he had been nothing but accepting and happy that Jack felt he could trust him by telling him. The news however had made North extremely protective, always hassling any guy who looked too interested in his son. He wouldn't take it too well to know that a guys coming over… Jack thought then sighed. What he doesn't know won't hurt him.

Throwing open his front door Jack rushed upstairs and walked into the bathroom shrugging off his clothes and turning on the hot water. Jack pulled his phone out of his discarded pants and looked at his hand, quickly punching in the numbers and adding Aster's name with a little winky face.

"I'll text him after I shower." Jack mumbled to himself. Jack pushed open the shower curtains to his very large tub and stuck his wrist under the water. Letting out a satisfied moan, he jumped in and grabbed up his favorite mint smelling shampoo and ran it through his hair, rinsing it out in gentle circles trying to soothe his nerves. He pushed his mop of white wet hair out of his eyes, conditioned, and then snatched up his citrus body soap lathering it into his hands before rubbing it all over his body.

Turning off the water, Jack grabbed the fat fluffy white towel hanging near the shower, he wiped down before wrapping it firmly around his hips. Throwing his clothes into the wicker hamper behind his door and picking up his phone Jack made his way to his room and began to type out a text to Aster.

Aster's POV:

When Aster arrived home the house, as usual was nothing but loud. His father Dr. Bunnymund loved children, so in turn he had as many as he could. Aster was the second oldest of six children, his oldest brother Adam had moved back to Australia a year ago after graduating to attend college. After Aster there was Olivia fifteen a sophomore at his school who refused to acknowledge his existence unless it was at home, Todd thirteen a saucy little eighth grader who had the older girls fawning over his adorable dimples, and then the twins Alice and Darling. The last of the brood of Bunnymunds', very sweet, very smart and very into videogames even more so than the boys of the family. At ten they had played and beaten all the legend of Zelda games, the collection was their pride and joy. They were joined at the hip and Aster's as well.

"Aster!" The two girls squealed in unison rushing him immediately and pummeling him with hugs into the front door.

"Yer late Aster ya drongo." Alice looked up at him annoyed.

Darling mirrored the look "Yeh Aster ya were supposed to be here to play with us twenty minutes ago."

"Hey hey hey Mom wanted me to pick up some things from the super market ya cheeky little monsters." Aster said throwing up his arms in defense. "Speaking of that I left the groceries in the car."

"We'll get them." They grinned running out the front door to Aster's car. Aster sighed and the smiled loving as much as hating his sister's over enthusiasm.

"Aster love is that you?" His mom called from the kitchen. He strode in and grinned down at his mom. Aster's mom Mrs. Bunnymund was a lovely looking woman with long black hair and grey green eyes. She was small, around 5'4" and most of the family towered over her taking after their father. Even the twins looked on their way to surpassing their mother. Although small she was a feisty Sheila his mother was.

"Did ya get the milk sweetheart?" Mrs. Bunnymund smiled as Aster kissed her forehead and made his way through the kitchen up the stairs.

"Ya mom the twins are gettin it outta the car." Aster called down, but before he could turn into his room a group of high pitched squeals echoing from the room across from his caught his attention. Turning to look three girls who were not his sister Olivia were poking their heads out of her room staring at him.

"Hi Aster" The bold blonde said with what Aster assumed she hoped was a sexy grin and a sway of her hips. She tossed her hair off her shoulder and batted her eyes. "How was school?"

"Uh fine I suppose." Aster said uneasily, but before things could get too awkward his sister Olivia came up the stairs.

"What are ya guys doing?" Olivia said with a lazy tone obviously bored with her friend's usual antics when her brother was home. "Hey Aster."

"Hey Olivia, ya finish that project yet." Aster said his tone serious. His family took academics very seriously and Aster made it his job to make sure that the little ones got their homework done.

"Yeh bro I'm done turned it in today actually, got an A." Olivia beamed "Thanks fer ya help."  
Aster looked over his sister's head then; her blonde friend gave him a wink and blew him a kiss.

"Keep them away from me." Aster whispered half-jokingly before turning into his room.

"Sasha knock it off will ya." Aster heard his sister say sternly before he closed his door.

Aster threw down his bag and fell on top of his queen sized bed letting out a groan of satisfaction before pulling out his cell. No new messages Aster thought annoyed. Sure it had only been an hour since school let out but Aster had thought Jack would've texted him already. You're just being impatient.

His phone rang then and Aster hoped for an unfamiliar number but it was Jamie.

"Hey Jamie." Aster said a little off put.

"Don't hey Jamie me you jerk" Jamie snapped "What was all that during art class."

Aster groaned knowing he should have expected this.

"Don't know whatya mean." Aster said feigning innocence.

"Oh shut up, you gave him a picture." Jamie pushed

"So, I give ya guy's pictures all the time."

"That was the first one. The first picture you drew after everything happened."

Aster stayed quiet.

"I mean I like Jack and everything but you barely met him, why give him something that important."

Aster groaned again and threw his arm over his eyes. "I dunno Jamie I just… the way he looked at it, like it was the most wonderful thing he'd ever set his eyes on, it seemed like he would enjoy it more than I would. It was just sitting there rotting away in that sketchpad anyways."

Jamie sighed "Alright I guess that makes sense, Tooth told me you're gonna tutor him?"

"Yeh I'm supposed to be heading over there later, I gave Jack my number to call me and let me know." Aster said.

"You work fast." Jamie snickered.

"Shut up it ain't like that, just helping the kid with his math." Aster growled.

"Mhmmm, my ass. You're interested in him, I know you Aster, and you like Jack Frost." Jamie laughed "Has he called you yet?"

"No he…" Aster started but a ping made him take the phone from his ear to stare at the screen, the number was one he didn't recognize. Aster grinned and shoved the phone back to his ear.

"Spoke to soon."

"Have fun Aster." Jamie cooed and Aster rolled his eyes pushing his finger firmly on the end button.

Aster quickly pushed on the touch screen pulling up the message.

-"Hey Aster its Jack. Just wanted to let you know that whenever you're ready you can head over. I'm going to start dinner if you want some."

Aster grinned at this Jack had an amazing smile, spoke Russian and now he cooked, could the boy get any sexier. He pushed the thought away before he could take it too far and typed out a reply.

Jacks phone pinged a minute later while he was throwing on his grey pajama pants and a soft white V-neck. He grinned and greedily snatched it up off his bed.

"I'll be right over frostbite, dinner sounds great."

Jack smiled, grabbed his bag and headed downstairs setting down his things on the kitchen table he turned and scanned the kitchen.

"What to make, what to make." Jack whispered as he prowled around, his bare feet slapping gently against the wood of his kitchen floor. North had left the waffle griddle out and Jack smiled.

"Breakfast for dinner, lovely."

Jack began to pull out all the necessary ingredients, eggs, flour, brown sugar, oil. He grabbed a large mixing bowl from up above and then began to measure, pour and mix according to the directions he had memorized long ago. He flipped on the griddle then spraying it with a generous amount of Pam waiting for it to warm up.

"What else?" Jack said thoughtfully throwing open his fridge and scanning the contents. He quickly picked up the packet of bacon, eggs and the strawberries. Pulling out the cutting board and a pan which he also sprayed with Pam he set it on the stove and flipped it too low. He washed the strawberries before slicing them up and putting back into the fridge until he needed them. A yellow bag caught his eyes.

"Chocolate chips." Jack groaned opening the bag and popping them into his mouth. Scooping up a handful he threw them in to the batter mixing them up. "Yummy."

He heard a knock at the front door just as he was laying down a few strips of bacon.

"Coming!" Jack called wiping his hands on a dish towel before padding quickly over to the door. Jack's heart did flip flops opening it to find a very handsome Aster clad in blue jeans, a black t-shirt, brown leather jacket and hiking boots.

"Hey there Jackie." Aster grinned before sniffing "Something smells… amazing."

Jack laughed "Come in, I'm making breakfast."

"Oh breakfast for dinner, my favorite." Aster said clapping his hands together devilishly "I can't wait, do ya need any help?

"Mm, do you mind getting the syrup down from the top cabinet." Jack said inclining his head to the cabinet above the right of the fridge. Aster nodded and Jack watched appreciatively as the tall boy shrugged off his jacket revealing muscled arms and from what Jack could tell a deliciously strong back. Aster shucked his jacket on the kitchen table next to Jack's back pack and then grabbed the glass bottle of maple syrup down.

Jack quickly turned back to the bacon, so as not to get caught staring.

"How do you like your eggs?" Jack asked flipping the bacon over and pushing them down gently with a fork.

"Hard boiled." Aster said "But that takes too long and I'm starvin, where are yer bowls."

Jack pointed to the cabinet in front of Aster's face. Aster proceeded to crack four eggs and throw them in the bowl he'd taken out.

"Aster let me cook, you're a guest."

"What don't trust me frostbite?" Aster said feigning hurt. "Where are the spices?"

"Salt and pepper are on the table."

"Thanks mate."

They worked just like this for a while, passing things back and forth, maneuvering around each other. Jack started on the waffles while Aster started the eggs. When they were done they had plates laden with chocolate chip waffles covered in strawberries with scrambled eggs and crisp bacon. Aster put the plates on the table while jack grabbed them both forks and cups of milk.

"Oh god these waffles are amazing." Aster moaned shoveling food into his mouth like it was his last meal.

"Thanks old family recipe." Jack smiled adoring Asters enthusiasm for food, especially food made by him.

It was quiet then as they ate, each scarfing down two waffles and the rest of the bacon and eggs.

"Oh so good." Aster said leaning back in his chair looking like a cat in the cream. "So what did you need help on Jack?"

"Oh just this worksheet for math, I'm a bit confused." Jack said scooping up there plates.

"Oh lemme help ya." Aster said standing, but Jack waved him down.

"No, I don't think so, you already helped with dinner. You're my guest I should be waiting on you."

At this Aster scoffed "Oh please, my parents raised me better than that." Before Jack could protest the plates had disappeared from his hands, the water was running and Aster was scrubbing away.

Jack rolled his eyes and grabbed the glasses, pan and mixing bowl setting them down by the sink.

"Stubborn ass." Jack mumbled but Aster just chuckled and ignored him.

"I'll wash and you dry frostbite."

Jack pulled out a clean dish rag from one of the kitchen drawers and began to dry the things Aster handed to him, walking away occasionally to put things in their proper places. When they had finished Jack grabbed up his backpack and led Aster into the living room.

"So lemme see what we got here…" Aster said taking the paper gently from jack's hands as he handed it to him. Their fingers brushed for a moment and Jack's pulse jumped.

"Ah just some simple problems no busy, easy fix." Leaning over on the glass table Aster put down the paper and began to point out where Jack went wrong. After a half hour Jack leaned back against the couch grinning.

"Phew, I think I get it now." Jack said enthusiastically.

"Ya sure? We can run through it one more time." Aster said looking skeptically at Jack. "I don't want you just saying that if you really don't understand."

"No really Aster I get it, you're a good tutor." Jack beamed

"I have four younger siblings, I ought to be good." Asters snorted before leaning back himself.

"Four huh, you the oldest?

"Nah I got an older brother Adam, but he moved back to Australia for school."

"Big family, how lucky." Jack mused

"Sometimes it is, but sometimes they all get on my bloody nerves. The twins especially, they're ten and they never want to leave my side, I could barely get out the door with them attached to my legs.

"Yeah my sister Sara could be so annoying sometimes." Jack laughed, but then caught himself wincing. "She'd be about ten now…"

"What do you mean?" Aster started but just then the doorbell rang again and Jack looked to it startled.

"Who could that be?" Jack started towards the door brushing what might have been tears out of his eye, thankful for the interruption. He didn't want to think about it now or ever but it just kept popping up. The car crash, their deaths, all Jack's fault, but he bit his lip trying to muddle his thoughts through pain.

He looked through the keyhole to see Jamie and Tooth standing around idly as Tooth waved goodbye to the black minivan Jack had seen pick her up a few hours before.

"Looks like we have company." Jack turned grinning at Aster before throwing open the door.

"Jack!" Tooth squealed hugging him. "Surprise!"

She released him just as quick and bounded in to hug Aster. "Thought I'd find you here."

"Hey Jack." Jamie smiled bashfully "Sorry to intrude."

"No it's fine; get in here its freezing!" Jack said grabbing Jamie's wrist and yanking him in. "No sandy?"

"Nah Sandy has a project due Monday so he wants to work on it tonight."

"Boo." Tooth pouted "He refused to be wrangled in to our surprise visit you mean. Anyways we just came to see what you and Aster were up to."

"Nosey…" Aster began.

"Yeah yeah nosey little Sheila." Tooth said in a faux Aussie accent. "Why couldn't I get a cute nickname like Jack… or yours for that matter Kangaroo?"

"Oh lay off." Aster pouted sinking farther into the couch, arms crossed. So cute Jack thought in his head.

"Oh man Jack you have a sweet collection." Jamie exclaimed looking over the stacks of Dvds Jack had in the T.V stand underneath his flat screen.

"Yeah my dad and I love to watch movies together." Jack said sitting back down next to Aster on the couch. "He just hauled in a bunch of new stuff I haven't seen yet too, guy wanna watch one?"

"Yeh I'm down." Aster drawled throwing an arm around Jack's side of the couch, Jack flushed. "Jamie, Tooth?"

"Yeessss!" Tooth sing songed "Let's watch something scary."

"Hey you have the new Evil Dead movie." Jamie jumped up movie in hand; he took out the disc gently and tossed the case on the coffee table. "Do you guys remember when we watch the original, man Sandy's missing out!"

"Aw lemme see that." Aster cried grabbing the DVD case up. "I've wanted to see this for a while, the original was hilarious. Just cheesy gore all night long."

"Never seen any of them." Jack said conversationally. Aster let out what sounded like a pterodactyl screech and gripped the front of his shirt as if he were in pain. Jack slapped his hand to his face but the giggles exploded out anyways.

"What was that!?" Jack gasped between laughs

"My scream of pain!" Aster cried "How have you never seen these movies!?"

"How can you make that sound!?"

"I'm magic but that's not the point." Aster shrugged.

"I don't know!" Jack shrugged back. "I just haven't"

"Oh Jackie." Aster tsked shaking his head, placing the case back on the table. "You are in for a treat; we'll have to watch the original together sometime"

"Yeah sounds good." Jack smiled shyly tucking a hair behind his ear.

Jamie had popped the DVD in and flipped on the TV. And sat on the Lazy boy North normally occupied. Tooth flopped down on the large, square moveable foot rest that went with the couch.

Jack sank lower on the couch getting comfortable as the movie started.

Aster's Pov:

The movie jumped right into the old story line, and Aster loved how Jack covered his eyes every time something hideously gory happened. It was friggin adorable and Aster was having a hard time not swooping in and kissing the boy senseless. God those lips Aster groaned in his head.

He had been more or less sneaking little glances here or there at Jack during the movie, taking in the soft white locks, and the sweet curve of his slightly upturned nose, but most of all Aster was having a hard time looking away from Jack's lips. They were a sweet faded pink and Aster long to nip the soft plump flesh.

The sharp gasps from the others in the room broke the trance and Aster snapped his eyes to the screen. The idiot who had started the whole mess in the first place had just come back for the dead slowly making his way at one of the main characters.

"He told you to run, now run you ass!" Aster watched Jack yelled at the screen and grinned chuckling lightly to himself before leaning in towards him.

"Ya know they can't hear ya right?" Aster whispered into Jack's ear, loving the way he saw the blood creep into Jack's cheeks. Jack turned and stuck his tongue out at Aster.

"Cheeky little…" Aster whispered looking around making sure they weren't being watched. Oh to hell with it Aster thought before crushing his lips against Jack's and relief flooded through him, they were as soft as he imagined.

Aster moved his mouth gently at first finally coaxing Jack out of what he assumed was shock till the smaller boy responded, tentatively pressing his lips back. A satisfied smile fell on his lips before Aster slipped his hand around the back of Jack's neck pulling him deeper into the kiss. He licked gently at Jack's lower lip asking for entrance, and after a moment Jack obliged opening his mouth to let him in. Sliding into Jack's heated mouth Aster desperately suppressed a groan with all his might when he felt Jack's tongue gently rise up to meet him. He explored Jack's mouth thoroughly, tasting every delicious inch.

Shifting his body ever so slightly he pulled away just enough to see Jack's face, and what a sight it was. Jack's cheeks were flushed a bright pink, his sapphire eyes lusty, soft lips swollen and parted ever so slightly. Aster watched as Jack panted lightly and he felt almost light headed as he felt every last bit of blood pool into his groin at the sight.

Aster adored every second, completely intoxicated by the sweet smelling little minx he had wrapped in his arms, only a loud squeal from Tooth made Aster tear his lips away from Jack, sliding slightly away from him so they didn't look suspicious. Crap did she see Aster cursed in his head.

He sighed thankful that Tooth had just been incredibly grossed out as the girl on the screen yanked until her hand tore away from her wrist. Aster looked down at Jack whose face had gone from lust fueled pink to fear stricken crimson, but the smaller boy's shoulders began to relax as he also realized they hadn't been caught. Aster wasn't ashamed of being with Jack, his friends knew and accepted him as who he was, but he still didn't like to just make out in front of them. It was uncomfortable for not only them but for Aster too.

Aster rolled his eyes annoyed at the interruption before focusing back in on the movie. He would bide his time and wait till they left because he certainly wasn't done with Jack Frost, and Aster had a feeling he never would be.

Did that just happen Jack thought to himself, did that really just fucking happen?

Jack had been completely and inexplicably shocked when Aster had leaned in to kiss him. Not just shocked completely and utterly mind blown, he swore to god his heart had stopped beating, it took a few moments before Jack's brain caught up with Aster's wonderfully firm lips and he finally kissed back shyly.

It was a few sweet minutes of pure bliss before Tooth's squeal made them jump away from one another unexpectedly. Jack felt his face burn at the thought of getting caught but to his relief she had only caught something gruesome on TV. He would have died right there if Tooth or Jamie had taken in Aster and Jack's lip lock however brief, for him being gay had made him modest, some people just felt uncomfortable watching guys kissing other guys no matter how accepting they were. He felt bad for thinking it but Jack sure hoped they left soon.

After about fifteen more minutes the credits rolled around and Jack checked his watch it was five thirty and what little light that was outside was quickly diminishing. Jack brushed his fingers over his still tingling lips, first kisses were always the best, but Aster blew all the others right out of the water. He couldn't wait to do it again.


End file.
